Deseos
by MartinaLecuona
Summary: Future fic. Rhaegar II es el futuro rey de Westeros. A él le espera una vida de lujos y comodidad... pero a él eso no le gusta, él quiere la vida de su mejor amigo.


Disclaymer: La mayoría de cosas usadas en esta historia son de GRRM.

Aviso: Esta historia participa en el reto "Quotes de serie" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"

…

La paz por fin reinaba en Westeros. Daenerys era la reina, casada (como era de esperarse de los Targaryen) con su Primo el Rey Aegon VI.

Lo que sorprendió a la sociedad fue que, la supuestamente infértil Daenerys, tuviera un hijo. "La paz no vino sola, me trajo vida… y al parecer eso de que el sol salga por el Éste, que los mares se sequen y las montañas bajen o se muevan… va como sea, se ve que eso no era más que una farsa…" a menudo pensaba la reina…

Ahora bien… no vamos a explorar terrenos ajenos. Esta historia trata sobre Rhaegar II, este hijo de quién les hablé (al principio la reina quería ponerle Rhaego, como a su no nato, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que aquel niño sería irremplazable), y su fiel amigo Jon Baratheon, hijo de Gendry ahora Baratheon y Arya Snow (desheredada de la casa Stark).

…

Los dos amigos estaban reunidos en el Lecho de Pulgas, cerca de la herrería (en consecuencia cerca de la casa de Jon). Estaban hablando de trivialidades, por ejemplo la visita del único tío de Jon con el que se podía hablar (el Otro Jon como lo llamaban siempre) a la madre del susodicho. Los dos idolatraban al lord comandante y al parecer el sentimiento era recíproco, pues cada vez que él venía, les enseñaba algo nuevo, jugaban o, simplemente, hablaban.

Tras cansarse de hablar de "El Otro Jon", Rhaegar se volvió hacia su amigo y dijo.

-¿Sabes? Mi madre me contó sobre un tío que yo tenía… dice que era un loco ansioso de poder… uf ¡era insoportable el tipo! Se llamaba Viserys y murió como él quería morir… ¡coronado! Aunque la corona no era precisamente de oro sólido…- y, queriendo tomarle el pelo a Jon, agregó –Es curioso, mi madre siempre mencionaba a un tío que era retrasado mental pero siempre había pensado que se refería a ti—

Jon, que era temperamental como su madre, se abalanzó sobre Rhaegar para pegarle… pero, como cada vez que Jon hacía eso, los dos terminaron rodando por el suelo en una batalla de… ok, no se sabía si eran puñetazos o cosquillas… pero era una batalla al fin y al cabo.

En ese momento, los chicos oyeron una voz femenina a lo lejos, llamándolos.

-¡Rhaegar, Jon!—Arya se acercaba corriendo, con "El Otro Jon" detrás suyo. -¡Vengan a comer!—dijo.

Todos fueron a la casa de los Baratheon. Rhaegar disfrutaba mucho en aquel humilde hogar. Con los años y el odio de su familia (menos Jon obvio) Arya había dejado atrás esa forma de ser de chica rica (porque, por más que, en su niñez, Arya pretendiera ser una niña normal, a la legua se notaba que era de noble cuna) y ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha que cocinaba, lavaba, etc… quizá por eso el resto de la nobleza la odiaba… pero eso tampoco nos concierne, al menos no ahora. Como iba diciendo, EN la casa de los Baratheon no había criados, quizá por eso el menor de los Targaryen disfrutaba tanto de estar allí. Al chico, como a la madre de Jon, tampoco le atraía lo relacionado con la nobleza.

Tras una comida y una charla muy amena con Jon y su familia, Rhaegar volvió a su casa, deseando un hogar como aquel… pero sabiendo que eso no era posible. El chico estaba destinado a la grandeza y a llevar una corona sobre su cabeza, por más que no lo quisiera…

…

N/A: Antes que nada las aclaraciones… la frase subrayada es de la serie Los Soprano :D

Y otra cosa… con esa frase quise usar la palabra tío en sus 2 significados. Tanto en el sentido familiar como en el sentido de que los españoles le dicen tío a todos los hombres con los que hablan.

¡Hola! :D espero que la historia les haya gustado… para mí Daenerys y Aegon son los que tienen derecho al trono así que… aah y otra cosa, no puse que Daenerys se casó con su primo Jon porque, no sé por qué, pero R+L=J no termina de convencerme del todo u.u

Bueno sin más que decir… me despido ¡besos! :D


End file.
